Embodiments relate to a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus and a method of manufacturing a light-emitting diode (LED) device using the same, and more particularly, to a CVD apparatus including a gas collector unit, and a method of manufacturing an LED device using the same.
An LED device (LED chip) may be manufactured by depositing various kinds of semiconductor layers on a substrate. The semiconductor layers may be deposited by loading the substrate into a chamber of a CVD apparatus and supplying process gases to the chamber. During the depositing of the semiconductor layers, parasitic materials unused among the process gases may be deposited within the chamber, without being exhausted to the outside of the chamber.